Commercial Chronicles: The Family that Stays
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Second entry in the Commercial Chronicles series. In spite of her marriage to Robin having issues, both he and Lucina make it a point to still be involved in the life of their daughter, Morgan. It's only a matter of time before fate changes things for the family, either for better or worse.
1. Situation

**My second entry in the Commercial Chronicles series is finally here! I might make this a three chaptered story, since the advertisement is actually divided into three parts.**

 **So this one is based on a more recent series of commercials for a powdered milk brand, and it features a family, but not the conventional kind, as you will see later. This one stars Male Robin and Lucina, with the special appearance of Morgan (if you have played Fire Emblem Awakening, you will know who Morgan is in terms of full detail).**

 **Here's Chapter 1.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

In a normal household, one that was almost too quiet, Lucina and her daughter, Morgan, were currently at the dining table. The former was packing up a few essential items, including a book, and a box of something important. Morgan just silently watched her mother pack.

"Okay, Morgan, don't forget," Lucina began. "Your hands, don't..."

"Dirty them." Morgan responded eagerly, as Lucina finished packing Morgan's backpack, and placed it behind her back.

"And when you sneeze?" Lucina reminded.

"Cover." Morgan answered keenly.

"That's it." Lucina smiled. She then fixed her daughter's hair, and lightly touched her face to check if anything was amiss. Thankfully there was none. The bluenette kneeled down, facing Morgan directly.

"Tell me about the book fair tomorrow, okay?" Lucina said, a warm smile on her face.

"Okay, Mom," Morgan replied, and then she hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Lucina responded in kind.

Amidst their brief embrace, the doorbell rang. Lucina broke off the hug instantly, and they went to the door. Opening it, she was met with the face of a young man with stark platinum hair and a slightly nervous smile.

"Dad!" Morgan called out, rushing to her father with open arms.

Robin instantly opened his arms to receive his daughter in an embrace. "Morgan! How I've missed you!" The two snugged deeper into the hug, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Lucina could only watch them with sad eyes. It was already hard enough for Lucina to raise her little Morgan, with the latter being a child of many needs. However, it was even harder for her to deal with the fact that Morgan didn't understand why her mom couldn't stay with her dad.

Lucina's daughter was only so young back then, and yet Lucina and Robin already made it official that they would be living separately. Things didn't go well between them, between their marriage, so it came to this, this whole...routine they lived now.

Robin soon let go of the hug, and looked at Morgan with a beaming look in his eyes.

"Alright, shall we head off?"

"Yes, Dad! Let's go!" Morgan cried out in eagerness.

"Say goodbye to Mom first, Morgan." Robin said, briefly looking at Lucina. For a moment, he appeared heartbroken, but he instantly turned back to smiling, gazing at his daughter.

"Okay, bye Mom..." said Morgan, waving her hand at Lucina. Then what she said next had nearly made both her parents emotionally stunted.

"Mom, please go with us next time..." Morgan spoke dejectedly. "Why don't you go with me and Dad?"

Both mother and father it was a request they couldn't fulfill. Lucina was close to breaking apart, but she exhaled all of those feelings out, and responded, "It's just how it is, Morgan. I can't stay with Dad just because of...certain things, but I'm still your Mom, right?"

"Yeah..." Morgan sighed, but upon seeing Robin's encouraging look, she put on a better face, and headed out the door. She and Robin made the move to leave, but Lucina's voice stopped them.

"Robin."

He turned around. "Yes, Lucina?"

"Morgan's favorite milk. You make sure you give some to her, alright?" Lucina requested, referring to the important box she packed for Morgan.

Robin had a look of assurance. "Don't worry, I won't forget it."

The father and daughter soon left the front doorstep of the house, and with one last wave of goodbye from Morgan, the two boarded Robin's car, and left the house. Lucina gazed at the car that was fading from view, and sighed deeply. It had been a long time she and Robin lived apart from each other, and she was unsure of how Robin was feeling as of this moment. Even moreso, Morgan has to live with the consequences of this agreement.

Though, Lucina was at least thankful, for their daughter still managed to have both of her parents by her side, even if they weren't at each other's.

* * *

 **Yeah, so this is the end of the first chapter of this second CommChron. So yes, Robin and Lucina are legally separated in this story, not divorced. Got it? Good. Okay, so the advertisement that was the basis for this fic has a family of three. The kicker is that the kid's parents are legally separated. Though that didn't hinder them from being constantly involved in their child's life. Oh, and it's a NIDO powdered milk commercial.**

 **I hope you Robin x Lucina shippers out there are still okay. I swear, things will get better later on.**

 **Also, no worries, some other Smash Bros. characters will make cameos in this fic.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate feedback. 😊**


	2. Trepidation

**Chapter 2 is here! So far, so good...and so far, not so good for our characters.**

 **This one is based on the second advertisement in the series of NIDO powdered milk commercials. Back where we left off, Morgan is currently with Robin, as per routine. Lucina's just waved goodbye to them, and now, she's in her workplace. Let's see what happens next.**

 **Oh, and the reason why it's really legal separation, and not divorce, is because the country where this ad is from (which is also my home country) does not have divorce. In fact, it's actually illegal here. (Until the divorce bill passes...I'm not sure)**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Even without working, Lucina already had the emotional stress from everything.

That being said, she was currently at her workplace, doing the necessary tasks for the day. The bluenette gathered the bundle of documents, and sauntered her way to one of her co-workers, a perky young lady named Daisy.

"Here are the papers needed," Lucina spoke, placing them gently down on Daisy's desk. "And there you go."

"Thanks, Luci!" Daisy responded in kind, albeit a bit too loud. Everyone else turned to look at her and shushed. Daisy chuckled nervously. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, Daisy." Lucina replied, smiling lightly. That reverie would be interrupted with a ring on her phone. She checked to see who it was, and her heart instantly had a warm feeling. It was Morgan.

 _"Mom, I miss you. 💕💕💕"_ the text said.

Lucina showed no hesitation to reply, tapping a quick message back.

 _"Miss you too, sweetheart. 😭"_ The bluenette texted, and then sent it.

It wasn't even a full minute later that the next message came in, and Lucina let out a slight chuckle. Morgan sent an image, which had her in it, with a full bedhead, meaning that Morgan was only awake just a few moments prior to her first message.

 _"Aww my little baby was asleep!"_ Lucina sent that text, and then followed that message with:

 _"Don't forget to comb your hair, okay darling?"_ Soon that one was sent too.

She placed back her phone in her pocket, and turned to see Daisy looking at her intently.

"So, who was that person who texted you?" Daisy asked, grinning with both dimples visible.

"Oh, it was just my daughter, Morgan." Lucina replied quietly. "She just told me she misses me."

"Awww..." Daisy cooed. "She sounds like someone sweet."

Lucina felt a grin come to her already-tired face. "Yes. Yes, she is." Amidst all that was happening, she was glad that Morgan still turned out to be a sweet child.

The bluenette raised her wrist, and looked at her watch, and she realized that she needed to go pick up Morgan immediately. Wasting no time, and giving a quick goodbye to her co-worker, she immediately went outside to get a cab. Once outside, she stayed at the taxi station, and waited. In that period of waiting patiently, she turned her attention to the many passersby on the street.

There was a woman, tall, had blonde hair with bangs overlapping one side of her face. Beside her was a man with spiky blonde hair, holding what appeared to be bags of groceries. Both were holding the hands of their little boy, a brunette with a red number 1 shirt on it. They were walking together. They were a family. They were _complete._

Lucina couldn't help but feel jealous. That family of three got the chance of being whole, so why couldn't Robin, Morgan and her?...It just wasn't fair.

There was no time to continue brooding about it, though, as the taxi arrived. She boarded the vehicle right away, and promptly went to get Morgan.

 _At Robin's Apartment..._

Robin was currently reading a story to his daughter, with her lying down on the couch comfortably, listening to her father's words as he told the tale.

"...'And so the red-clad hero saved his princess from the clutches of the reptilian monster'..." Robin read aloud. "...'and the two lovers lived Happily Ever After.'" He soon closed the book. "The End."

Morgan yawned lightly, and put up a tired smile. "That was a nice story, Dad. Thanks for reading it to me."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Robin cooed, ruffling Morgan's hair gently.

Then, there was a sudden knocking sound on the door, and Robin stood up from the couch. "I'll get it."

He walked up to the door, and upon opening it, was face to face with Lucina. The two said nothing to each other for a moment; they didn't even at least give an amicable smile.

"Mom!" Morgan called out, opening her arms as she walked up to her mother.

"Morgan, sweetheart." Lucina greeted warmly, as she received her daughter in an embrace. Robin only stepped aside to let them have their moment of tranquility. He could gaze at them with downcast eyes, feeling regretful that their daughter had to live in this reality. If only things were different before, then they wouldn't be doing this kind of routine, which always left them with heavy hearts.

"Alright, Morgan, let's have a drink of your milk before we leave, 'kay?" Lucina spoke, pulling out a glass and a spoon from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom." Morgan said in reply, watching her mother make her drink.

As soon as Lucina was done making the glass of milk, she handed it over to Morgan, who eagerly drank it in one setting, down to the last drop.

"Now what will you say to Mom, Morgan?" Robin prodded.

"Thank you, Mom." the daughter said happily. Lucina could only smile in return.

With Morgan's belongings packed and ready, she and her mother made their way to the door. Robin, once again, stood aside to let themselves out. Though, Morgan wanted her mom to at least speak to her dad, if only once for today.

"Mom..." Morgan began.

"Yes, dear?" Lucina turned to look at her daughter.

"Say 'Thank you' to Dad? Please?" Morgan pleaded, leaving her mother and father a bit stunned by her request. However, Lucina did so, if only for her daughter's sake.

"Thank you..." Lucina spoke, if only quietly. "Robin."

Robin's heartbeat elated upon hearing those words, and he nodded as a 'You're welcome' gesture. Morgan went in between her parents, and got both of their hands. The next thing they knew, Robin and Lucina's hands were intertwined, albeit for a brief moment. Both didn't anticipate that gesture from their daughter, and yet they let it linger for a little bit, before separating.

"Goodbye, Dad!" Morgan said, waving at her father. "See you in a few days."

Robin waved back at both Lucina and Morgan in return. "Goodbye, sweetheart. Take care."

The two went out the door, and Robin closed it. He soon leaned against the wooden frame, wishing that one day, maybe he could call Lucina his wife once more, and that they would be complete again.

* * *

 **Man, the feels are just too merciless, aren't they? Well, this is the end of the second chapter of this whole CommChron story, and I'm sure you want to see if everything is resolved. Well, the final chapter will give a say on that.**

 **Special thanks to Daisy, Rosalina, Cloud and Villager making cameos for this part, as well as Mario, Peach and Bowser (from the storybook Robin read).**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate it. 😊**


	3. Resolution

**Chapter freaking 3, baby! *guitar fanfare* I know, the first and second parts made you want things to be better for the family, so I will try to deliver.**

 **So this one is based on the final part of the series of NIDO powdered milk ads on the family of three. From where we left off, Morgan goes back with her mom Lucina after her visit to her dad Robin's house. So what happens now? Let's see.**

 **Enjoy reading, everybody.**

* * *

A few days had passed, and once again, Morgan had been sent off to Robin's to spend some quality time with him.

Lucina felt the silence of the house going over her as she did the usual chores. She was so used to Morgan being at home almost all the time. Her daughter would usually be at the couch in the living room, reading something interesting. Sometimes, if she didn't get it right the first time, Morgan would always read aloud the text she wanted to understand. It's things like these that made Lucina yearn for her daughter's presence.

At times like this however, she wondered how Robin was faring. They did agree not to live under the same roof after that incident years ago, but she wondered if he was still okay. As she remembered it, his face, the look in his eyes...they held both longing and heartbreak the last time she brought Morgan home from last week.

Maybe, Robin, in spite of their separation, still loved her...

She shook her head. It couldn't be possible. He must've moved on, she reminded herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted, since the doorbell rang. Lucina promptly went to the door, knowing who were behind it. Upon opening it, there was Morgan, and of course, Robin was behind her.

"Mom!" Morgan greeted, reaching out for her mother.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Lucina warmly greeted, giving her daughter a hug. She promptly broke the hug, and spoke, "How was your day?"

"It was great!" Morgan commented ecstatically, letting her mother lead her inside the house. "Dad taught me about poems!"

"Really now?" Lucina asked, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. "Sounds like you had fun with Dad."

"I did Mom." said Morgan. "Really."

Once again, Robin just stood awkwardly at the doorway, letting mother and daughter have their moment. He made the initiative to leave, only to stop when he heard thunder from outside. Looks like his trip back to his apartment would have to wait. Though, he was unsure whether he should ask Lucina if he could stay, but his thoughts were put to rest quickly, by Lucina herself.

"Hey, you should stay here for a while." said the bluenette, getting the box of powdered milk from the cupboards. "It seems like the rain will be heavy."

"Er, yes." Robin responded shyly, scratching his head as he entered the house and closed the door. "Thank you."

Lucina didn't respond, instead focusing on opening the powdered milk. Seeing this, Robin scoped the cupboards, and got a glass. He offered it to Lucina, who looked a bit surprised that he was helping her.

"Oh, thank you." Lucina replied, not really sure how to respond, grasping the glass.

As soon as Lucina finished preparing the milk, it was as if Morgan sensed her mother making the drink, as she immediately rushed to the kitchen to get her meal. Morgan proceeded to sip the entire glass of milk, a grin on her face as she did so. Both Robin and Lucina looked at their daughter fondly, almost sharing the same expression.

"Always the same great taste, Mom." Morgan said cheekily, a milk mustache clearly on her face.

Robin noticed and resisted chuckling. "Oh dear, your face, Morgan." He got his handkerchief from his pocket, then Robin gently wiped the white stain from Morgan's face. It elicited a slight giggle from the latter.

"Dad, that tickled." Morgan giggled. Hearing her laugh made Lucina smile softly; she missed this feeling. It was almost, domestic, in the way it should be.

That mood didn't last, however, as Morgan abruptly had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lucina asked, concerned.

Morgan turned to look outside from the glass window, and gazed at a lone figurine, that of a Yoshi, at the grassy yard of the house.

"Shoot, I forgot to get the figurine back inside the house. I have to get it." Morgan uttered. The thunder boomed outside, signaling that the rain wasn't too far away from pouring down.

"Morgan, you can't go out; it will rain heavily outside." Lucina reminded her daughter.

"Please, Mom?" Morgan pleaded. "I'll make it quick, promise."

Both Robin and Lucina looked at each other, and as if making a silent agreement, turned to Morgan once more.

"Alright, but quickly, sweetheart." Robin replied.

Their daughter rushed outside through the porch doors, bolting to get the figurine. Upon laying her hands on her intended item, the first drops of rain fell on the little girl's head. Looking up, Morgan felt more drops fall on her face, and yet she didn't make the move to go inside. Instead, she made the sweetest sound of laughter, as she began hopping about and dancing in the watery weather. It felt cathartic.

Meanwhile, Robin and Lucina were watching their little Morgan having fun. An idea suddenly popped into the former's mind, and, though hesitant, decided to push through with it. He moved his fingers towards Lucina's, and at first slightly touched her hand. Subsequently, Robin affectionately grabbed Lucina by her hand, and she looked at him to see a longing smile on his face.

"We can't let our daughter have all the fun now, can we?" Robin teased, not letting go of his hold.

Lucina soon returned the sentiment with a grin of her own. "No, we can't."

The two made their way outside, ignoring the coldness of the weather and the persistent drops of rainwater. Robin grabbed Morgan by her waist, and lifted her up, giving her a makeshift ride. Morgan laughed and laughed as she took in the fun in the outdoors, undoubtedly relishing the ride and the pouring water. Putting his daughter down, Robin made his way to Lucina, whose head was leaning upward to the darker blue sky, almost at bliss. He placed his hand on Lucina's cheek, getting her attention. Before she made any attempt to respond, Robin spoke first.

"I missed this, just having fun, doing things together..." Robin began, stepping closer to the bluenette. "But most of all, I missed _you._ "

Lucina gasped, taking in his words. She was speechless, and almost close to tears. All this time, she thought he didn't want her again; it was evidently the opposite. The male rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek.

"Never again will we be apart." Robin declared, resting his forehead on his beloved's. "I want to make it right, and this time, I want you by my side again, as _my wife._ "

Lucina exhaled shakily, clearly holding back tears as it was finally real. Amidst the downpour, as cliche as it was, Robin and Lucina felt the spark light up once more. They gave in to the moment, dissolving into laughter, one that was so delightful to hear from the recently-reconciled couple.

"Anything to be with you again, Robin," Lucina said, a single tear falling from her cheek as she held Robin's face in both of her hands. " _My beloved husband._ "

The two's tender moment was soon interrupted by a cheer. Morgan was rushing towards them, arms open wide. This time, both parents engulfed their daughter in an embrace together.

"I wished for this day to come." Morgan said, her voice shaky. "And now it came true; you are getting together again." Truer words couldn't have been said.

Walking back inside the house side by side, the family of three finally felt complete at last. They sat together, towels wrapped around each other, and leaned on one another for comfort. It was simply blissful.

The journey to heal from past wounds will be difficult for them, but with their love as their resolve, they will persist. Perhaps this time, things will become better for them, and maybe, just maybe, their bond as a family will last a lifetime.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the third Chapter, and the conclusion to the second CommChrom story. I hope you readers enjoyed it, as I had to ensure it looked and felt okay to read. More entries for the Commercial Chronicles will be up soon, so stay tuned!**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate it if feedback is given. :)**


End file.
